monstertruckfandomcom-20200215-history
Scarlet Bandit
Scarlet Bandit is a Ford Expedition monster truck driven by Dawn Creten, team mate and wife to Jimmy Creten of the Bounty Hunter. Since 2000, Dawn has become one of the most famous female monster truck drivers, with her truck being in three Monster Jam World Finals. Scarlet Bandit is known for its infamous crash at the Monster Jam World Finals 9 in 2008 where she was the only female driver in the lineup. She finished second in freestyle falling short from Adam Anderson. The truck has appeared in two video games, Monster Jam: The Video Game and Monster Jam: Urban Assault. History * 1999 - Dawn begins driving the truck 2Xtreme Racing. * 2000 - Scarlet Bandit debuts on a Chevy S10 body. * 2001 - A new chassis debuts, with the old one becoming Bear Foot (2Xtreme) * 2002 - A new Ford Expedition body Scarlet Bandit debuts to coincide with Bounty Hunter. * 2004 - A brand new paint scheme debuts on the truck. * 2005 - The truck is run as Iron Outlaw at any show Scarlet Bandit is unable to attend. Dawn and the truck competes in her first Monster Jam World Finals. * 2006 - Dawn takes the season off on maternity leave. The truck is replaced by Iron Outlaw for the rest of the season. * 2007 - Scarlet Bandit is resurrected on a brand new chassis and design. The truck is also featured in Monster Jam the Video Game. * 2008 - Dawn Creten scores a 36 at the Monster Jam World Finals, finishing 2nd, next to Adam Anderson. Scarlet Bandit was also featured in Monster Jam: Urban Assault * 2009 - A juggle.com sponsored Scarlet Bandit debuts. * 2010 - Scarlet Bandit takes part of the Monster Jam World Finals 11 encore. The truck also runs as Iron Outlaw for a few shows. * 2014 - The old Scarlet Bandit chassis becomes the last Bad Habit, which would later be sold and become Quad Chaos in mid-2014. * 2017 - The truck runs a new design and Dawn competed in the FS1 West Series. * 2018 - The truck competes in one of the Monster Jam Stadium Tours. Preston Pérez drives the truck for a couple shows in the summer. * 2019 - The truck competes on the Monster Jam Stadium Tour 1. At Monster Jam World Finals 20 pit party, it debuted a new design. World Finals Appearances * 2005 - Dawn Creten * 2007 - Dawn Creten * 2008 - Dawn Creten (completed a huge rollover) * 2010 - Dawn Creten (encore freestyle only) Video Game Appearances * Monster Jam (video game) * Monster Jam: Urban Assault Gallery SB2000.png|Scarlet Bandit 2000 scar201a.jpg scarlt216a0.jpg SB2001.png|Scarlet Bandit 2001 51364604_2450398581701646_7844530686928093184_o.jpg 524.jpg|Scarlet Bandit in the pits 2001 67439494_2410649352328690_8950563221815689216_o.jpg|On Monster Patrol (2Xtreme) Screenshot_20190829-082435.jpg|ditto scbt137a.jpg|Scarlet Bandit in 2002 IMG 5743A-XL.jpg|Scarlet Bandit 2003 Truck_13.jpg|ditto scarz210.jpg Scarlet bandit 2.JPG|Scarlet Bandit 2004-2005 World_finals_2004m.jpg|ditto febscarl205a.jpg|Scarlet Bandit 2005 scarletbandit.jpg|2007 Original render SB2007.jpg|Scarlet Bandit 2007-2008 Min075.jpg|ditto 12065835 1037312229654624 952899927819777482 n.jpg|Breast Cancer Awareness Scarlet Bandit. Screenshot_20190324-133230(1).jpg monscarb210a2.jpg Phlololooto.jpg monster-jam-2010_bandit-airtime.jpg|2009-2010 Scarlet-bandit-monster-truck-header.jpg|2011-2015 SantaClara 040916-12.jpg|Circa 2016 unnahgjhghghgjmed.jpg|Circa 2017 FB_IMG_1527135854979.jpg|Circa 2018 52674272 10216342300584635 7229516250886438912 n.jpg 60305239 2732574070093191 3490579458295857152 n.jpg|Circa May 2019 at the World Finals 20 62384298 1107617922766137 1620902717432004608 o (1).jpg|Wilkerson Crane Rental sponsored Scarlet Bandit in June 2019 File:Stl13 0.jpg|Scarlet Bandit with the 2017 design in 2020 File:Anaheim 9.jpg|Scarlet Bandit in 2020 2003 37-Scarlet Bandit (2).jpg|2003 Hot Wheels toy, with the Nitro Machine casting 2005 08-Scarlet Bandit (2).jpg|2005 Hot Wheels toy 2007 52-Scarlet Bandit (2).jpg|2007 Hot Wheels toy 40998593_491277881389021_4528451887513826385_n.jpg|2019 Spin Master toy Scarletplush.jpg|Plush Truck A147364b63d96e6d7784861f057a458e.png|2004-2005 Logo 6958619_orig.png|2007-2016 Logo Category:Trucks Category:2Xtreme Racing Category:Hot Wheels Trucks Category:Current Competing Trucks Category:Trucks that debuted in 2000 Category:American Trucks Category:Ford Trucks